maskfandomcom-20200213-history
Venice Menace (Knight Books)
For the episode of the same name, see Venice Menace. Venice Menace is a Knight Books publication based on the episode Venice Menace. This novelisation was adapted by writer Kenneth Harper with illustrations by Bruce Hogarth. It is the third book in a series of eight. Plot To be added Appearances M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Jacques LaFleur - Maraj *Calhoun Burns - Gulliver *Gloria Baker - Aura M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Shark *Raven *Volcano V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Vanessa Warfield - Whip *Bruno Sheppard - Magna Beam V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Piranha *Manta *Stinger Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob Behind the Scenes Differences between book and episode *When T-Bob gets stuck in the water and Scott is catapulted off, a concerned Jacques LaFleur ask Matt Trakker if Scott can swim, and Matt replies he taught him years ago. *T-Bob mentions that being stuck in the jelly was like Jaws, without any teeth. *When Matt takes Scott up on his shoulders so he can see over the crowd, T-Bob extends his legs so he can see as well. *Matt puts a sample of the gelatine in T-Bob's jar instead of Jacques. *Scott and Jacques notice the sample has disappeared from the jar before Matt does. *Vanessa Warfield says one drop of the liquid can affect three cubic metres whereas in the episode she says ten cubic feet. *The Gondola hired by Scott and T-Bob is decribed as having brighgly painted colors on it's prow and stern whereas in the cartoon it is a dull dark blue. *It is explained that after T-Bob falls out of the gondola, he extends his legs to walk across the canal bottom. *When Scott is catapulted out of the gondola, he gets stuck in a washing line stretched across the canal before it breaks and he falls back into the gondola. *Scott is eating crips stored in T-Bob's compartment in the gondola while T-Bob sits on the rear end, using his telescoping legs as paddles instead of using a pole. But when T-Bob is knocked off his perch by a low bridge, Scott decides to tie him to the gondola. *Rax has converted Piranha back into sidecar mode and has it screwed back onto the motorcycle part when Mayhem and Vanessa begin spraying the canals. Although Rax gives them the all clear sign, he still ends up drenched in the liquid. *Calhoun Burns is said to be standing up and peering through an opening in Raven's roof when he spots Switchblade. He refers to Mayhem as a 'Vagabond' rather than a 'Scalliwag'. *Gloria Baker mentions a 'blackcurrant jelly' instead of a 'jello desert'. *T-Bob telescopes his arms and legs so he can easily walk on all fours on the jellied canal. In the cartoon he does not do this, but still says that he can "extend himself to meet this situation". *When Calhoun is picked up by Jacques, Calhoun says "Raven won't fly" and Jacques replies "Volcano can still erupt". Later, when they spot Gloria, they don't stop to let her in, but Calhoun scoops her off her feet while the vehicle is in motion. *After Mayhem says that Vanessa is taking care of that M.A.S.K. marauder, he identifies Trakker by name. He then explains to Bruno that they will use the gold to finance their plans for world domination. *During the final battle, Gloria manned Volcano's upper turret guns. Calhoun is manning another gun and Jacques is driving, whereas in the cartoon it is the other way around. It is Jacques who says "Hang on, everyone" rather than Calhoun using Jacques voice. However, the illustration next to the text shows Jacques in the turret. *When Volcano splaches Rax and Piranha with chunks of the jello, the combination of the jello and the liquid he was drenched in earlier causes Rax to be stuck in petrified jello. However, he manages to free himself so he can get away with the rest of V.E.N.O.M. Category:Books Category:Based on TV Episode